Virtual space systems that provide crafting activities for users to craft virtual items are known. In those systems, crafting requirements such as an amount and/or types of resources needed for crafting an item, time duration for the crafting, a profession or skill required for the crafting and/or a virtual space location for the crafting are typically determined statically for all users in the virtual space.